To improve the characteristics of an electroluminescent device or photoelectric conversion device having a layered structure, various types of layers for inserting between a light emitting layer and an electrode of the electroluminescent device or between a charge separation layer and an electrode of the photoelectric conversion device have been studied. For example, an electroluminescent device having, between a light emitting layer and an electrode, a layer made of a non-conjugated polymer compound containing a substituent having a cation and two hetero atoms is publicly known (Patent Document 1).